1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to systems for filing and indexing cards, papers, and similar documentary materials, and more specifically, relates both to clips and other fastening means for attaching such materials into segregated files, and to index tabs, spotters, and other means for locating particular files in filing systems.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Devices of various types for fastening papers, cards, and other documentary materials are old, including many varieties of paper clips both metal and plastic of various configurations. Spotters, index tabs, and other means for marking and identifying particular files are also known to be old.
In a few instances, clips and fastening devices which combine the function of fastening papers or cards and the function of providing a marked tab or other means for displaying a reference symbol for locating particular files have been proposed. Such devices have typically provided for a marking to be embossed, glued or otherwise added to a solid surface of the clip used to fasten papers. A marked sleeve designed to fit over an ordinary paper clip has also been previously described, thus permitting a portion of the paper clip to protrude and display the indicia on the sleeve, and the remainder of the clip, not covered by the sleeve, to hold the papers together.
Inasmuch as paper clips and similar fastening devices are typically small and inexpensive, previous proposals for affixing indicia to them usually contemplate only indicia of small size, a limitation which naturally detracts from the visibility of such markings and their usefulness as a means for indentifying and quickly locating files. To the extent an indicium is made larger, the surface upon which it is displayed, which does not contribute to the fastening function, must also be made larger, resulting in added cost and material waste, generally without increasing the capacity of the fastener. In the case of the sleeve designed to fit over a paper clip, increasing the size of the sleeve actually decreases the portion of the clip available to hold papers together.